I love you, Jinguji Ren!
by Kakamiri
Summary: Ai ask Reiji alot. And everything is either about himself, Ren or love. One beautiful day, Reiji got a plan, and that makes Ai to choose between two things. Either stay in a room, alone for 6 hour or yell 'I love you, Jinguji Ren' five times. It wasn't a problem till one thing came into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't sleep, so I started to write this story.**

 **Can be a little OOC.**

* * *

Ai have asked Reiji very much lately. Too much. And all the questions has one common; it was about love.

"Why does my face get red?"  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him?"  
"Why does my system overheats?"  
"Why does I feel to smile all the time he's around?"  
"Why..."

All the questions was something like that. And Reiji felt sorry for the teen to be confused. Being raised carefully by professor, the boy never learn about emotions around and about people.

And because of that, Reiji is the one who has to answer all Ai's questions about emotions, because professor is too far away.

And not only that Reiji felt sorry for Ai, but he grew annoyed at the questions. It was too much!

"R-Reiji?" the cyan-haired teen asked.  
"Yes Ai-Ai?" Reiji smiled widely at Ai.  
"Why does I want to be hugged by him?" Ai asked while starring at the floor, blushing slightly.  
"Becasue you want the warmness from him you like," The smile dropped to a smaller smile.

"Do you think he would do that?" The other male asked. The room they was in was still empty from people. Only two persons sat there.

"Who knows," Reiji said. And a light bulb appeared over the hyper brownett's head. He has a plan! But not a kind one, as often.

"Ai-Ai, come here. Follow me." The youngster did what the older male said and followed him.

They walked for a quite a long time.  
"Reiji, where are we actually going?" Ai asked.  
"Uhm... ano...eeeh... I think we're lost," Reiji turned around to look at the younger male. Grinning unsure with a little laugh at the end.

And he earned a smack on the face from Ai.  
"How can you get lost. This place ain't that big either," Ai said slight annoyed.

"Why can't you use you data and look up in a map where we are," Reiji said dumb.

"Yes, of course it exist a lot of maps over Master Course, baka," the other said sarcastic. "And it's no internet-connection here," Ai mumbled, finished his sentence.

* * *

It was silent for few minutes till;

"We are going to die," Reiji sat down on the carpeted floor and cried out loud.  
"Baka! We won't die here. It's just go the same way as we came," Ai said, with more volume than he usually use.

Reiji raised his head slowly towards to the door across the hall they were in. He read at the sign that hang over the door.  
"Oh, we are here," The brownett grinned widely.  
Ai facepalm himself because of how really stupid Reiji can be.

They walked inside a small room. Reiji closed the door and locked it (with his key that came out of nowhere).  
"Why?" the cyannett tilted his head cutely while he sat down.  
"So you can't escape," a devilish smile appeared at the clown-senior's face.

"I don't like that smile of yours," Ai mumbled, straigted up his head.  
"To get out Ai-Ai, you have to yell five times 'I love you Jinguji Ren!' out loud," Reiji showed his hand with five fingers up.

"No," the android said with his poker-face.  
"Please?" Reiji innset puppy-eyes

"No," the teen still had his straight, famous poker-face.

"Pretty please?" the eyes only got bigger.

"No."

And they continue with that for a long time. Reiji's eyes only got bigger and bigger. That was unbelievable and not humanly possible. But not surprised when he is also a magician. And Ai's face didn't change. Not even a inch. But it's not a surprise because he is a robot, and he can sit still for like for ever.

"What about this. I'll leave you alone here till you yell 'I love you Jinguji Ren!' five times, or till 18.00. If you choose to yell out, I'll give you so much jellies you want. If you choose the other, you won't get any jellies," Reiji said, looking down at the other.

Just to paint a picture in your lovely mind, they are in a small room, with a lot of boxes. In middle of the room is a small coffee-table and a pair of chair. Ai is sitting on one of the chairs while Reiji is standing in front of Ai. There is a one big window with white curtains. And full of dust. The room is on the 3rd floor of the Master Course, in the opposite end of where the practise-rooms and bedrooms are.

* * *

But back to the story;

"Uhm..." Ai made a noise. 'I don't want to yell out that I love him, but I really want jellies, very much. But if I don't yell, I won't get jellies. But if I do, I'll get jellies, but everyone will look so weird at me. It's so hard to choose between Jellies and have a normal year...' Ai thought really hard.

"Bye, see you later Ai-Ai. I'll get you when you have chosen," Reiji waived and left. But he didn't forget to lock the door.

So there was Ai, sitting alone in a down-dusted room. Poor little, cute robot can't choose what he want.

"What should I do?" was the last ting he said for the next 5 hours.

After such a long time, one hour till six o'clock at midday, have Ai sitting on same spot, thinking on one thing. Jellies or everyone will know he likes Ren.

The door made a click and started to open. A familiar person was shown.

"Ai-chan? What are you doing here?" the person said. Ai turned his head and looked at the person he didn't except to come to such a place like that.

"I want to ask you the same question...

…

…

…

Jinguji Ren,"'

* * *

 **I'll write next part. I'll try my best to write fast as possible, but cannot promise when I will update next part.**

 **But look at the bright side, it will be more!**

 **I could write more, but I don't like myself a too long story.**

 **And if you find different between lesser then the last half, is because I wrote over first half on my phone, and then I wrote rest on my computer.**

 **But see'a, and love you all who reads, comment/review, follow and/or favourite my story/stories. You only help me to want to write more! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for late update *bows*.It's a stress with school and my teacher loves my class so much that they gives us a lot of homework too -.-**

 **But I also use long time to write and two days to read to take away most the grammar errors and typos. Thank you very much for waiting. Here are part two:**

Ren was walking through the corridor. Why? Because he is going to a certain room where he usual go when he just wanted to be alone. In his room, he either get yelled by Ranmaru og Masato. STARISH don't like that he is in practise-room when they aren't practising. And outside is too cold this autumn.

So there was Ren. Walking down the hall. He sigh.

"Well, maybe I'll go to the city tomorrow. We have at least day off, if not senpai doesn't change on the plans," he said. He used low voice in case someone was nearby, listening.

While he walked, he went back in his thought that he left earlier that day. The thought about his perfect crush he sees only when he walks past that person or at the dining room or when they are in the practise-room

He tried to open the door to the room, but surprising for him, it was locked.

'That's not usual. Maybe one of the senseis have locked it," Ren talked to himself. Luckily he grabbed the spare-key that was on the table inside this room. He searching his pockets for few minutes till he found a key.

He placed the key in the keyhole, hoped that it was the right key. Turning the key -90 degrees (to left). He hold the gold-like door-knob and pushed it down.

The door went slowly up and Ren went in the room.

Surprising, the youngest senior was sitting there, all by himself. The cyan-haired boy turned his head towards to the strawberry-blonde male.

"Ai-chan? What are you doing here?" He suddenly asked. A tiny smile appeared on the handsome face.

"I want to ask you the same question, Jinguji Ren," Ai kept his unemotional face.

"So, can you answer my question?"

"If you answer mine after,"

"Okay,"

Ai took a deep breath. 'What should I tell him. I can't go straight out with the truth,' "Reiji dragged me here and didn't let me go."

"Oh. Is it something going on between you two?" Ren showed a tiny smirk, but deep inside himself, he got a little hurt.

"No!" The girlish voice raised and the cyanett jumped up from the metal chair, standing straight in front of the other male.

Few seconds passed and both of them recognized how close they was. Both of their faces heated up.

"Uhm...I'm sorry," Ai sat down again. "Why are you here then?" he asked.

"Well, this is the only place I can be to have some peace from everyone," Ren explained.

"I should take my leave then," the younger male raised from the chair he sat in and walked towards to the door.

"Wait!" Ren grabbed the teen's wrist. "You don't have to leave..."

"Why not?" Ai turn around and faced the other male, with his usual unemotional face. 'What excuse should I use...I got no one.' Ren panicked in his head.

"Well... I won't care because..." 'Masa is right. I'm a idiot.' "...you're always so quiet that sometimes I doesn't notice that you're in the room," Ren smiled sheepish.

"Really? That was pretty hurtful," the cyan-haired boy shook Ren's grip loose and walked few steps backwards, to get a bit away from him. And the grin on Ren's face dropped slowly. "Even I'm not a human and can't show emotion, you don't need to pick on things I do or don't for excuse." Ai crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry... wait, you're not a human?" he raised both of eyebrows. 'Oh... right. He is the one of the few who doesn't know that I'm a android,' Ai thought.

"Yes, I'm not a human, but a robot. And I have often hard time to understand different emotions and other things," Ai closed his eyes and his arms was still crossed.

"So can you tell me exactly Reiji brought you here?"

"When it's something I doesn't understand, I always go and ask him because he gives me a proper answer and he doesn't tell anyone about my questions or anyting. So he brought me here to help me with come over with a subject that I most asking him about. And the only thing he says that I'll come over with is to say 'I love you Ji-..." Ai cut off himself when he notice what he was about to say, and starts to blush because of the start of overheating.

"I love you to who?" Ren smirked and went a little closer but stopped when both of them heard a click.

"What was that?" the younger asked.

"I think the door is locked..."

"By who. I can't be Reiji because he got lost on the way here."

"On thought on that, I think I left the key in the keyhole." Ai looked at Ren with annoyed face.

"Oh really?"

Ai's phone buzzed and he went to take the call.

"Hi Ai-Ai. Having fun with Ren-chan?"

"Reiji. Let. Us. Out." Ai was pretty stern in his voice.

"Nuhu, not until you're done with you confession."

"Reiji, I'm dead serious. Let us out know, I'm not in the mood for your prank. I won't say that to him now," Ai was keeping his voice low so Ren won't hear what they was talking about

While Ai was arguing with Reiji over the phone and got more annoyed every second that passed, Ren stood in the background and chuckle soundlessly.

'He's cute when he's annoyed,'

"Reiji, please?"

"Sorry Ai-Ai. Not until you have confessed, ja ne (A/N: for they who doesn't know what ja ne means, it means see 'ya)!" Reiji hung up.

The beep-tones from the youngster's phone was the only noise in the small, down-dusted room.

'What should I do? Should I just tell him and just pretend nothing happened after. I think he wouldn't mind. My calculator tells me that the chance that he love me back is low, and what if he does love me... no, he won't. I'm a guy and same as he, he wouldn't love me even if I was a girl. But why is it so hard just to tell him?' Ai thought, and starts to overheat again. He turns around and faced Ren, tilted his head forward to hide his blush with his bangs.

"Ji-Jinguji Ren, I've something to tell you-"

"Can I tell you something first?" Ren irrupted the android. The younger frowned and nodded.

"I like you," the older male said and looked away blushing, and that is a rarely sight.

"Ano... what do you mean "I like you?" Ai looked up and tilted his head cutely looking at Ren like innocent puppy.

"I can show you," Ren grabbed the other male chin and tilted his head upwards with a smirk on his face. Ai was still clueless as he was from the beginning. The strawberry-blonde male bows slowly and his lips connected to Ai's.

The little peak became to more peaks. Ren sneaked his arm around Ai's waist and pulled him closer to himself. The cyanett placed his arms around the other's neck and tiptoed to reach his lips better. Both of them closed their eyes slowly.

Ren licked the younger's lips for entrance. Ai didn't know that to do, so he just open his mouth. Their eyes closed slowly and enjoy the time.

Reiji open the door slowly and sneaked his phone inside the room and *click* took a picture of the new formed couple.

Ren broke the kiss and looked deep at the youngster's eyes. "So, do you want..?" Ren asked. "I want what?" Their eyes was connect. "Do you want do be my boyfriend?" "Uhm... ha-hai," Ai's voice was stuttering and his face was a visible blush on.

"What were you going to tell me earlier anyway?" Ren stroke Ai's cheek while asking him.

"Uhm... never mind," Ai looking down, leaning his forehead against Ren's shoulder "But should we tell they others that we are together or not?" Ai was asking. "I want to keep it a secret so we will find out if this is working or not" Ren chuckle and played with Ai's hair.

Later that day, both STARISH and QUARTET NIGTH was together in one room.

"Minna! I got some good news!" Reiji yelled and was usual himself.

"What is it now?" the rocker groaned and few others was rolling their eyes.

"We got a couple in Master Course!" the hyper brownett was grinning widely. "Who?" Everyone from STARISH except Tokiya and Ren asked. ' _I hope it's not Haruka / Nanami and someone else,'_ Most of them thought that or something alike that.

"It's... drum roll thank you," no one made drum roll and Reiji's face went down to a sad pout. "Ren-chan and Ai-Ai," Reiji mumbled.

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone except Ai, Ren and Reiji yelled.

"NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Syo yelled. Camus was choking because of his tea and Otoya had his mouth wide agape.

"I never thought that Jinguji was actually into male instead of females," Masato was saying his thought out loud.

"Reiji, I'll move into your droom. I don't want to give a chance to share room with Ren anymore," Ranmaru said, while moving slowly away from Ren.

"We're not together," Ren lied, chuckling. Ai kept quiet to not ruin anything.

"Oh, don't lie. I caught you two," Reiji was winking to both of them. "And I've proof too" and he go back to his grinning.

"What is the proof?" Tokiya asked. "I got a picture~" Reiji was waving his phone. Unlocking and went to the gallery and show everyone that picture of Ren and Ai kissing each other.

Everyone was moving their sight from the picture to Ren, back to the picture and to Ai many times. Ai just looked down, feel little guilty and Ren smirked.

"You have to send the picture to me Reiji-senpai," the strawberry-blonde male winked to the brownett.

"I go and take a long shower to get that picture out from my mind," Syo said and walked out. "I'll just go and start on the dinner," Tokiya said, and Masato followed him for helping. Natsuki also left to play with his dolls. "I'll go and start to move my stuff to your room Reiji," Ranmaru said and walked to the door.

"Ne, wait Ran-Ran. You don't need to move out from your droom..." Reiji ran after Ranmaru. Also Otoya, Cecil and Camus was long gone too.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ren asked sexily and leaning towards to Ai.

"I don't kno-" Ai got irrupted by Ren kissing him...deeply. And rest will go on with your imagination.

 **Finally I finished this part! Yeay! I can be honest, it was hard to finish it. But at least I finished it, and I maybe will edited it later, just that you know.**

 **Ja Ne and thank you!**


End file.
